Vehicle suspension systems aim to provide good ride and handling performance. This requires isolation from unwanted forces and accelerations generated from road surface inputs whilst maintaining good grip and feedback to the vehicle operator when executing maneuvers. Suspension systems have been obliged to compromise between these requirements. Vehicles traditionally make use of an anti-roll or torsion bar for improving handling at the expense of ride comfort. Removing the anti-roll bar can provide a significant improvement in ride comfort but can lead to unacceptable body roll.